The young dragon riders
by trooperjoker
Summary: hiccup and the gang are the newest, youngest and only dragon riders. how can seven eight year olds deal with all this. how will berk and the dragons be affected by this.
1. Chapter 1

hiccup. **Astrid. **_Snotlout._ Fishlegs. _**Ruffnut.** Tuffnut._

**The young dragon riders chapter 1**

**The dragons.**

Come on guys leave me alone. what did i ever do to you. _**you know guys useless does have a point. he never did anything to us. Shut it ruffnut. he ruin us. come on he ran into the forest. we aren't going to let are punching bag escape no are we. **yeah! __NO_ way. um you guys i agree with ruffnut. GROWLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL. "Hey you guys their coming."** "oh please toothless they aren't coming. **" " oh yes they are stormfly. mine ill be here in about now." ahh.! phew i out ran them. dra dra dra DRAGONS. oh please don't eat me. " why would i ever do that hiccup." who said that. " i did hiccup. i'm toothless by the way." oh great i went crazy. " no you didn't hiccup. your my rider and i'm your dragon. your friends should be here in a few seconds. by the way." oh great first i get chased. second a dragon starts talknig to me. third i'm going to get beat up. _hey guys i found him and some..._ **Some what snotlout.** _DRAGONS. "hey come down snotlout. i am your dragon hookfang by the way." now ones talking to me. **What are you talking about. " he is talking about us astrid. i am your dragon stormfly." oh great now i am going crazy.**_** _" hello ruffnut i am your dragon belch." _**_" hello tuffnut i am your dragon__ barf."__** this is so awesome.** __i know_ right. " hello fishlegs i am your dragon meatlug." Wait what do you mean our dragons. how come your not kiling us and how come we can hear you and no one can. " well that is because you are dragon riders. we are your dragon companions. you can hear all dragons because we choose you to be our riders. consider your self special. we didn't kill you because we like you. know climb on." but why "just do it." All of the kids had climbed abord thier dragons night fury, deadly nadder, monsterous nightmare, and zipplebacks. " hear we go." AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! were are we toothless. " we are on dragon island. here we are going to train you." **  
**


	2. Chapter 2

To all my loyal fans and dear readers. Thank all of the invisble people without computers who reviewed the last chapter of the young dragon riders. (no one reviewed. sorry about not updating in a month. Lot of projects. Anyway I present to you the  
**YOUNG DRAGON RIDERS CHAPTER 2 **extended edition.

**THE KIDS**

So now that you heard our plight will you help us. Said meatlug. Wow this is fun toothless. Said hiccup. I know right it's to bad their aren't other night furies. Said toothless. What do you mean. Said hiccup. The red death ate them all. Said toothless. oh. Now i'm sad. Said hiccup. HEY! Where any of you listening to me?! What? They all said in unison execpt for meatlug of course. Well I might as well tell it again. :long long ago. The red death took residence in a volcano on our island. She had supernatural and every powerful and evil abilities. She had enslaved just about all of the dragons. We were lucky to escape. Legend has it that 6 warriors and dragons will rise up and stop her.: wait. Said snotlout. Were the 6 mighty warriors? But hiccup's here and he's well hiccup. Yeah right couldn't we get another kid. Said tuffnutt. NO! Said toothless. He's the stongest and most important member of the team. Plus he's fun. Wow toothless your doing as much good as the blond physcopath over there. Said stormfly. What did you just call me?! Said astrid. you heard me. Phys-co-path! Oh that's it. While their fighting lets check up on our favorite little island of berk.

**ON BERK**

darn dragons. Who do they think they are taking my son. MY SON! Said stoick while slamming his fist on the table of his house. Now now stoick. Just calm down. Next time we see those dragons we'll skewer them. Said gobber. You don't understand did you see the dragon that had hiccup. It was a night fury! What would those dragons wan't with the kids. Said stoick. I'll go get the village elder. Maybe she'll now what to do about this situation. Said gobber and left. I swear to odin and thor and all the gods in vahalla I shall get hiccup back. Now on to the mystery person commonly known as...

**THE RED DEATH**

those blasted traitors! I can't belive those runts were able to escape me and find those blasted kids. We'll they won't live long enoguh to train them to beat me! Megan,chris,stewart go find those kids and end them. Yes Queen! The terrors said and left.

**BACK WITH THE KIDS**

ugh for the love of astrid stormfly SHUT UP! Hiccup shouted. Hiccup you just told astrid to shut up. Do you have a death wish. Said fishlegs nervously hoping they didn't quite hear him. Dude you got my respect. Said ruffnutt. So toothless how do we turn back into humans. Said hiccup. O that's easy just think human. Said toothless. Thanks. So the kids though human and turned back into well themselves. Good going butbreath now their going to leave. Said hookfang. Oh yeah how said barf and belch the can't leave on their own and besides I actually have faith in my riders. Said barf and belch. Hey you guys think half dragon and see what happens. Said hookfang. Okay said hiccup nervously. Instanly he grew black night fury ears, wings and tail. Cool. said snotlout as he started transforming to. Then all the others started turning into half dragons to, even a reluctant astrid. Okay toothless how do we turn back.

Said hiccup who seemed comfortable woth all this much to the others suprise. Oh yeah well you don't toothless said quickly. WHAT! They all shouted. Off in the distance 3 terrible terrors crept up and watched the kids just waithing for their chance to strike.

**End Of Chapter 2**

so how'd you like that. I am the queen of annoying cliffhangers. You know the drill read rate and review. Oh ad boo and hiss. I feed of your hatred. Any flames will be coming from my flamethower and directly at you haters. Anyone who likes favorites and follows get a cookie. Any ideas sent in will be considered and possibly put into the story when I finally have the chance to upload.


End file.
